


Laid Bare

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Mental Health Issues, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Past Abuse, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: A night with Sam takes a turn into uncharted territory when he asks you to open up to him.





	Laid Bare

**_Warnings_ : Smut. Angst. Fluff. The three food groups!! Fingering. Unprotected sex. Talk of mental health issues, attempted suicide, bad past relationship, implied abuse. Then some Sammy love to make it all better.**

**Bamby**

The door to your room was pushed closed as Sam leaned into you, lips claiming yours, hands placed on either side of your face to keep you close. It was an all consuming kiss as he backed you up towards the bed, reaffirming everything you’d had to leave behind for the past few weeks.

Being with Sam was one of the most perfect things to happen in you life. Finally, you got something right. But, being with a hunter proved to be challenging. His inconsistent schedule tested your patience and tolerance. As someone who lived for organisation you struggled to handle his life style.

Moments like this made up for it wholeheartedly.

As he continued to back you up, desperately reminding you of just how much he cared with each hungered kiss and his unwavering grasp, Sam breathed you in. The time you spent away from each other killed him just as much, which always led to this.

This being the frenzied need for contact.

Dropping onto your soft mattress, you wasted no time in removing the little clothing that still remained. Sam was in his jeans and one shirt, the rest of his layers littered throughout your apartment. You were in the cotton night dress you’d thrown on earlier that evening. With that need and desire still thrumming between the two of you, the clothes were quickly removed.

Sam crawled on top of you, reclaiming your mouth with his once more. He pressed himself to you, needing to feel every inch of your skin on him. His hands ran over your curves and lines, pulling pleasured and longing moans from his lips as they devoured yours hungrily.

You arched into him, feeling the familiar path of his fingers as they settled between your thighs. He stroked your slit gentle, a stark contrast to the rest of his desperate actions. But he understood that this was needed. Sam… Sam wasn’t small, and the time you spent apart often meant you had to reacquaint yourself with his size. The last thing he wanted was to hurt you. Sam was dominating and control in the bedroom, something that surprisingly turned you on. But this, the first contact, was always gentle. It always reflected his feelings.

Pulling away, Sam looked down at meet your gaze as he slowly inched his fingers into you.

Mouth falling open, you watched him watch you as you gave a silent gasp. Feeling him inside you, stretching you open, it always left you feeling this hot white flash of pleasure that coursed through your veins and settled in your stomach.

He watched as you fell apart below him, your body opening to his touch as a look of pure desire flashed in your eyes. There was nothing hotter than seeing you like this.

Thrusting his fingers in and out of you, slowly, dragging along your walls, Sam leaned in to kiss and nip at your neck. Your back arched, feet landing flat on the bed as you pushed yourself against him more. Gradually, he picked up the pace, working you closer and closer to that edge.

“Not yet,” he whispered in your ear as you neared your climax. Pulling his fingers away, he settled between your thighs, trying to remain as close as possible.

The first brush of his cock against your fold made you shudder. Grabbing his shoulders, your fingers dug into his flesh as he pushed forward, stretching you open once more, taking his time to feel every little twitch you made. Leaning in, he pressed gentle, lingering kisses to your collarbone as he inched in bit by bit.

“Sam,” you whimpered, cause him to pause.

Looking up, he met your gaze and in an instant you saw his guilt. He thought he’d hurt you. But it was the complete opposite.

Sliding your hand around, along his skin, you brought it to his face to cup his cheek. Bringing him closer to you, you pressed your lips to his in a light and sweet kiss that spoke a million words.

Nothing needed to be spoken out loud. That kiss reaffirmed your connection, and just like that he understood you. He knew what you wanted.

Pressing forward, Sam didn’t stop until his hips were flush with yours. He filled you completely, making you twist and bend as white spots filled your vision. Nothing felt as right as him inside you, like he was the key and you were the lock.

There was a brief pause before he pulled out before pushing back in. Long and smooth strokes that promised more. Sam leaned away from you, resting his hands on the mattress to get leverage as he started to thrust. With each time he pulled out the following thrust into you was harder and faster than the last.

Soon you could feel the force of his thrust pushing you along and deeper into the bed. Dragging your nails along his back, your hands stopped as you reached his ass before pushing him closer. Pushing him deeper into you. Sam’s lips found your throat, teeth nipping at the skin as he sucked purple marks along your neck, mapping your skin with his claim.

Tangled together, feeling him thrust harder and harder, pushing into your cervix each time, you both came on a cry.

Hips still moving, Sam filled you over and over as his body worked through his high. His arms gave out, causing him to drop onto you heavily as his body kept convulsing with his climax. You were right there with him, biting at his shoulder as you screamed against him, feeling the white hot burst of pleasure take over until you had no control over your senses.

When the buzz finally eased Sam rolled over to lay beside you, panting hard as he stared at the ceiling with a look of bewilderment and bliss. You rested a moment, catching your breath before rolling to your side to watch him. He waited a second before joining you, his ever changing hazel eyes looking into yours with a smile tugging on his lips as the two of you drifted to sleep.

* * *

Post sex time required ice cream. Always. While Sam had been sleeping you’d crept out of bed and grabbed the double fudge from the freezer before returning to your room. He was awake, sitting up, leaning against the headboard as he waited for you.

Smiling, you skipped over to the bed and jumped onto your spot, bouncing on the soft mattress. “Here.” You offered him one of the two spoons you’d brought in with you.

Chuckling, he took it and waited for you to settled down before you both dug into the ice cream. Silence covered you, but it was comfortable, warm. You never felt obligated to fill in the blanks when it came to Sam. You could sit and say nothing and it would still be perfect.

Perfection doesn’t always last.

“Lucifer is back in the cage,” he noted. His tone told you he was trying to come off casual, but you could feel the truth. You could sense what he needed.

Pulling the spoon from your mouth, you turned to him with understanding eyes. “That’s why you were gone for so long.”

“Yeah.” He nodded, lifting his arm to drape over your shoulders. “Dean and I got into some trouble, but we worked it out,” he assured you.

“So… he’s gone?”

“He’s gone.”

Leaning in, you curled yourself into his side, giving him the comfort he needed. “You are a strong person Sam, what he did, what you’ve been through, it doesn’t define who you are. It doesn’t dictate your future. You have control. You are a survivor. And I love you.”

His arm around you squeezed, pulling you closer as he pressed a kiss to your head. “How do you always know what to say? No one understand me as much as you do.”

Pulling away slightly, you shrugged, gathering the spoons and ice cream. “Guess I’m just more attuned to my empathetic side than others,” you mumbled as you untangled yourself from the bed and left the room.

Truth be told, you understood Sam because you were a survivor too. But you’d never disclose your past to anyone, and you didn’t feel like overshadowing Sam with your own story.

Putting the ice cream back into the freezer, you paused a moment to recollect yourself before heading back to the room. Sam needed you, he needed someone to be his rock and you were more than willing. You were not, however, willing to take away from him. In this moment where he needed comfort and support, you weren’t going to make it about you.

As you walked through the threshold of your bedroom, though, you came to a stop at the look on Sam’s face.

“Relationships are about give and take, you know,” he commented as he watched you with a knowing look. It was gentle, not accusing whatsoever. It was more like he felt for you, and that was worse.

Sighing, you shook your head as you moved to your chest of drawers to pull out a clean pair of panties. “We give and take plenty, Sam.”

“You know every detail about my life. I’ve told you things I’ve never told anyone else before. You know more than my own brother does.” Shifting on the bed, he moved until he was lying on his stomach so he could watch you. “You’ve never told me anything about your past.”

“I’ve told you stuff,” you argued.

“You know what I mean, Y/N.”

Looking in your drawer, staring at the pieces of clothing inside without actually seeing them, you thought for a moment. Back rigid, skin prickling with goose bumps, you felt your heart began to race as your mind began to wander.

“Sam…” Now that you turned down that dark path in your mind you couldn’t stop. But at the same time, you couldn’t grasp a single thought. You had no idea how to start.

Understanding you just as perfectly as you understood him, Sam helped you. Guided you. “Have you ever been hurt before? Has… has someone hurt you?”

A small cry left your lips as you recalled a particular memory. Turning, you slid down the dresser and planted yourself on the floor, back to it, knees to your chest, eyes focused on the dark floorboards.

“I’ve never felt… wanted,” you began. “Family is different, we’ve had our ups and downs, but when it comes to relationships… I haven’t been with many people, Sam, but the ones I have been haven’t been great.”

“Tell me.”

Taking a deep breath, you closed your eyes as you began. “My first… my first boyfriend… we never went on a date. He didn’t like to be seen in public with me. He just liked to come over, or invite me to his place, and we would hang out. It was nice, but I didn’t know any better. Now, though… now I know it was just about sex.”

“How did it end?”

You gave a short and bitter laugh then. “He dumped me. He did it while we were at a friend’s party. He pulled me aside, and at first I thought things were just going to lead into what they usually did. But instead… instead he said he couldn’t handle my depression and anxiety anymore. He said that my mental health was making his worse, that it shouldn’t be his problem, that he was my whole world and that was a pressure he couldn’t handle.”

Sam shifted on the bed, moving to sit up as he watched you.

“I stood there, staring at him, wondering how someone who loved me could throw me away just like that. I cried, watching him, questioning everything we’d been through. He just… he asked me to hug or slap him, ‘cause he didn’t know what he was supposed to do in that moment. I did neither. I walked away. I left the party. I never looked back.”

That night was a constant memory you often turned to despite the fact you wanted nothing more than to forget about it. It was like your mind was stuck on a broken record that was meant to taunt you for eternity.

“I later found out that he’d cheated on me with a girl that had been so blind drunk she couldn’t even remember him the next day.”

“Please tell me he never did anything-”

“Don’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to, Sam,” you warned, looking up to meet his gaze. That was answer enough… and it was exactly what he didn’t want to hear.

“What’s his name?”

You chuckled at the hard determination on his face. “You’re not killing him, Sam. I was young, stupid, naive, and it was just a silly relationship.”

“No.” Shaking his head, he moved so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, elbows on his knees as he watched you carefully. “What he did… he hurt her. I can’t even say the word. But if he did something like that to you.”

“We were dating.”

“You can always say no.”

You had… plenty of times… but you didn’t think mentioning that would calm Sam. Even now, watching him, seeing his hands curled into tight fists, you knew he was itching to find your ex and make an example out of him.

“Tell me his name. Dean and me will deal with it,” he promised.

“He’s not a monster, Sam. He’s a human.”

“He’s a monster if he hurt you,” he countered. “Using you like and then breaking it off because _he_ couldn’t handle your mental health. How can someone be so selfish?”

“I mean… I was a lot of hard work. I was a mess. In and out of hospitals, on all kinds of medications. I could barely walk out the front door without someone with me. It was a dark time, Sam.”

Shaking his head, he lowered himself to the ground, moving towards you. “None of that is your fault. And none of that should push people away. If he loved you, if he _really_ loved you, he would have stayed by your side.”

You felt a tear roll down your face.

Looking at you with a pain that broke your heart, Sam cupped your cheek and brushed the tear away with your thumb. “How bad was it?”

“I tried to kill myself a few times,” you mumbled.

Without missing a beat, he drew you in closer and wrapped his arms around you. The hug was secure and safe, and radiated warmth and love. You let more tears roll as you clung to him, and he didn’t waver once. He let you break down just a little, knowing how cathartic it can be to release all that pent up feeling.

“I’m glad you told me. You’re a survivor, too, you know,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to your head. “I love you.”

You nodded against him, letting his scent and warmth ease into your bones and break down the walls you’d built around yourself over the years.

**Bamby**


End file.
